


Cabin in the Woods

by iBelBel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing beds, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBelBel/pseuds/iBelBel
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are stuck in a cabin and end up sharing a bed.





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor Who Yule log got me wanting to write some cabin fluff. 
> 
> This was only going to be a couple of paragraphs long, but that didn’t quite go to plan.

The Doctor blinked open her eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright early morning light filtering through the window on the far side of the room. The bed was framed in sunlight, which the thin curtains across the window did very little to stop. Despite the cold bite of the air, the Doctor was warm beneath the pile of blankets. 

After a few moments, she realized there was another source of warmth. _Yaz._ The Doctor’s hearts fluttered as she sensed how close Yaz’s body was to her own, the other woman still soundly asleep. Yaz had an arm draped over the Doctor’s side, her hand had found its way beneath the Doctor’s shirt and skin was touching skin, just below the Doctor’s ribs. Her flesh tingled at the contact, heat blooming from the gentle brush of Yaz’s finger tips. Their legs were tangled together beneath the covers. 

Gusts of wind pushed against the walls of the cabin from the outside, causing the windows to creak almost rhythmically. The breath on the back of the Doctor’s neck seemed to advance and recede at a matching tempo. 

Right here, in this moment, everything was perfect. And it wasn’t the run down little cabin, it wasn’t the smoky smell of the fireplace that hung in the air and clung to their clothes, it wasn’t even the blanket of snow that layered the ground outside, that made it so wonderful. It lying here with Yaz, snuggled together, hidden in their own little universe where nothing in the world could disturb them. This is all she had wanted, all the Doctor had dreamed of for months. 

The only problem was, they weren’t together. That’s not what this moment was. She thought back to the night before, to how they had gotten here. 

_The pair had been trudging though the snow for over an hour. Hey we’re both bundled in lots of extra layers, scarves, and gloves, but even then the biting cold was reddening their faces, making their limbs hard to move._

_“Doctor, I think we’re lost.” Yaz had said. Her voice quavered, hinting at the bit of panic that they wouldn’t make it back to the TARDIS before dark. The small sun had already set, and the larger one was hanging dangerously close to the horizon, threatening to slip behind the mountains and join her sister at the other side of the planet._

_“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Probably. We can’t be far now.” The Doctor said, secretly hoping that she was right. They had landed on this ice planet in search of a ski lodge, the most amazing one in this galaxy, according to the Doctor. But it seemed they had landed too far away, and after some time of walking, had decided to turn around and go back to the safety and warmth of the TARDIS. However, before they had retraced their steps for very far, they realized that the wind had swept their footprints away, and now the Doctor was relying solely on her sense of direction to find the ship again._

_“Look, is that a cabin?” Yaz pointed through the blue needled trees, where the straight, angular edges of what indeed was a cabin was just visible._

_When the reached the door, they found a spare key under the mat. Yaz laughed at that, the kind of laugh that made the Doctor’s hearts flutter, and her mouth curl into a smile of its own volition._

_Once inside, the Doctor had gotten a fire going, and by the time the two women were warm, it was pitch black outside, aside from the two moons that had appeared at opposite ends of the sky, each displaying opposite phases._

_There were two bedrooms, and each took one, but not half an hour after they had said goodnight, there was a knock on the Doctor’s door. The Doctor sat up, saying “come in.”_

_Yaz appeared in the doorway, and the Doctor noticed that she was shivering. “It’s too cold in my room. Can I come sleep in here with you?”_

_A soft smile crept into the Doctor’s face. “Of course. It can be like a sleepover!” She said, starting to get excited._

_Yaz had grinned, disappearing from the doorway only to return with what looked like every blanket from her bed. The Doctor helped her stretch them out over the blankets that were already in place, and then both women crawled under them, snuggling into the shared warmth._

That’s how they had ended up in bed together. It wasn’t about each other, the Doctor told herself, it was about survival. 

The Doctor carefully, reluctantly, disentangled herself from Yaz’s sleeping form, slipping silently out of bed. She grabbed her coat from a hook on the wall, slipping it on on her way out of the bedroom as a defense against the cold air that nipped at her skin. 

She got the fire started again, and had found a packet of biscuits in a cupboard, and was sitting cross legged on the floor before the hearth when she heard a muffled, sleepy sounding “Doctor?” From the other room. She looked up to see Yaz emerging from the bedroom, a blanket around her shoulders. Still rubbing sleep from her eyes, the younger woman came to sit beside the Doctor on the floor. 

“How did you sleep?” The Doctor asked, offering her a biscuit, which she accepted. 

“Great. What about you?” Yaz leaned her head against the Doctor’s shoulder, munching on the biscuit. 

“Brilliantly,” She wrapped an arm around Yaz’s shoulder, and they both stayed like that for some time, watching the fire.


End file.
